The installation of a hardware component may involve the integration of the component with existing hardware of a system or the setting up of the hardware component as a new system. For example, in storage systems, the hardware component may be used to add to the storage capacity of an existing storage system or may be set up as a new storage system.
The hardware component may be ordered by an administrator or user of the storage system and the administrator or user may be provided with installation instructions to install the hardware component. The installation instructions may be provided in a documentation that provides a sequence of steps to install the hardware component with different types of systems.